


And my Body and Soul

by Milaley



Series: Heart, Body and Soul [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, First Time, HK800!Hank, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milaley/pseuds/Milaley
Summary: Connor pulled out a cigarette, holding it between his teeth as he padded down his pockets for a lighter.“Hank have you taken my…”The cigarette was plucked from his lips and replaced with Hank's mouth. And his tongue.“You really should smoke less, Detective” the android breathed against his lips before leaning back in for a second kiss.Sequel to "To you : my Heart"





	And my Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Woups I did it again... *looks at pile of unfinished projects* "I should probably finish those before starting something new" *opens new word document*
> 
> Quick disclaimer: My mother tongue is not English, I am not a native speaker and I am dyslexic so though everything is double and triple checked for spelling mistakes there might still be some just flying around. Just tell me, I won't bite (unless you want me to)
> 
> Got the idea that Niles (RK900) works for the FBI from twitter, to be exact this thread: https://twitter.com/beartwinkhell/status/1019027146227027968 
> 
> Also, this was the first time writing smut... so please keep that in mind

Connor is familiar with loss, with having to fight along every step of the way. But that never has stopped him before. he moved out from his parent’s house to get away from his overbearing father at 18, got a full ride to college, got his bachelor and master’s degree in criminology, graduated top of his class, went to the police academy for his training, discovered that he’s a crack shot, lost his mother at 25, got excluded from her funeral by his own father, disowned for being gay. He sat on his kitchen floor at 3 am bawling his eyes out feeling completely alone and shunned by his family, but then shoved all of this down and went on as if nothing ever happened. He became a police officer at the DPD and then a Detective. Got a Dog to feel less lonely, to have at least someone in his life who needed him, who wanted him, who loved him unconditionally. He named her Penelope after his favorite character in that old crime show he used to watch as a kid. He had his fair share of heartbreak, had gotten out of an abusive relationship when he was 20, had loved and gotten rejected time and time again, and every time he had picked himself back up and carried on, every time promising himself to keep his heart closed so this will never happen again. And now he’s 30, an insomniac, a chain-smoking workaholic with no real contact to other people outside of his work.

And then Hank, an HK800 android came into his life, 7 days ago. Rude and only focused on his mission at first but that changed quickly. He warmed up, started to care for him, broke into his apartment at 2 am to pick him off the floor after he had passed out after 3 days of no sleep. had told him “I need you, detective”.

And Connor had been swept off his feet. Hank brought him coffee, tried to get him to eat, all under the pretense of “it will hinder our mission if you don’t take care of yourself detective” but as the days passed Connor had noticed Hank straying more and more from his mission showing more and more emotion, compassion. Pulling him up from a ledge instead of letting him dangle and chasing his mission objective, not shooting the girls at the Eden club, his quiet admission that no, he doesn’t want Connor to pull the trigger and shoot him.

And now he’s here, right beside him, holding him close as they lay in bed together.

Last night after freeing the androids in the CyberLife warehouses, Hank had taken hold of his hand and refused to let go, Connor had been perfectly ok with that. He felt safe being at Hank's side. Felt loved and protected somehow. They had walked hand in hand, leading an army of deviants out into the cold winter air, and through the streets to the decommission camps. Hank's strong and somehow warm hand holding on tight, never letting go. They had met up with Markus, and Connor had watched the speech from the sidelines.

They had shared a moment afterward. Soft and warm despite the cold temperatures. A soft embrace, holding onto each other’s forearms, foreheads touching and then leaning in for a soft and warm and gentle kiss.

 

There are probably pictures of the two of them, taken by the watching reporters, but Connor couldn’t care less right now. Yes, his actions yesterday might have cost him his job, punching his “I am an FBI agent now, what have you accomplished in your life” brother Niles might have been a stupid move, trusting the false Hank might have been a bit too reckless but then again, in the end, it leads to  _this_. This being waking up in his partner's strong arms, warm and sore in all the right places. He wouldn’t want to change anything, fuck the rest of the world! He is no longer alone, he feels loved for the first time in years, and to be completely honest, punching his jerk of a little brother had felt damn good.

So no, no regrets on his side. At least not yet.

 

The night before, or well actually probably closer to like 5-6 hours ago, Jericho together with all the newly freed androids and Hank and he had split up, Jericho retreating back into their base and Hank following him home.

 

The Android had been silent most of the walk to his apartment, keeping hold of his hand, never letting go almost as if this contact between them had been some kind of focal point, keeping him grounded. At one point Connor had stopped turned to his partner and asked: “are you ok Hank?”

Hank had nodded “I believe I am. You are alive, and that is what matters to me most”

And Connor had reached up with his free hand and cupped the androids cheek “so are you, Hank!”

The slightly crooked smile that had filled Hank’s face at his words had made Connor's knees weak.

At Home they had been greeted by Penelope, the [cattle dog corgi mix](https://pet-uploads.adoptapet.com/d/6/5/203630003.jpg) had run up to them, barking, wagging her tail, jumping up slobbering all over Connor's face.

“Pen! Come on Pen!” he had said laughing while trying to fend off the enthusiastic dog. He had picked her up, pressing a kiss to her head and then beamed up at Hank.

“This is Hank, you’ve met him before, he will stay with us for a while, at least for tonight, or well at least I hope he does.” The question clear in his voice.

The android had smiled and reached out his hand to scratch Penelope between her ears “I would very much like to stay with you”

The amount of relief Connor had felt at hearing that had been almost ridiculous!

 

He let Penelope out because for once the actually felt like going to bed tonight to sleep, and he didn’t really desire to get woken up by his dog whining at 6 in the morning because she needed to pee. Again, Hank followed him, quietly watching as he leaned against the lamppost next to the driveway of his apartment complex while Penelope milled around on her long leash.

He had pulled out a cigarette, holding it between his teeth as he padded down his pockets for a lighter.

“Hank have you taken my…”

The cigarette had been plucked from his lips and replaced with Hank's mouth. And his tongue.

“You really should smoke less, Detective” the android had breathed against his lips before leaning back in for a second kiss.

Connor had been really glad that his back had been against a lamppost otherwise he might have just fallen over. They had kissed until Connor ran out of breath.

“how,” Connor had asked gasping for air “how are you so good at kissing!”

Hanks grin had been lopsided, a bit silly and maybe a bit sheepish “I downloaded a few companionship subroutines earlier after our kiss at cyberlife I thought they might come in handy.”

 

Oh. OH. Ok…

 

And then Hank had leaned forward, closer and closer until Connor hadn’t been able to see his LED anymore and then closer still, taken Connors left hand in his right and pressed it against his chest right over his artificial heart. All of his processing power single-mindedly focused on Connor he had leaned in and whispered in his ear “I would like to make love to you Connor if that is all right with you”

Oh boy… oh fuck… at this point, the only thing keeping Connor upright had been Hank's right arm slung around his waist. He had made a soft sound in the back of his throat. Yes, very much yes.

Connor had swallowed, throat dry and voice a bit hoarse “is this the subroutine talking or do you really want that?”

Hank had narrowed his eyes a bit “I can assure you I mean every word I just said, I would like to take you to bed Connor if you let me”

Oh god… oh dear…

“your pupils are dilated, your heart rate is quickening, and I can detect increased blood flow to your genitals, am I right in deducing you are aroused and want this too detective?”

And Connor had leaned his head against the android’s shoulder. This man would either be the death of him or the best thing to ever happen to him. “don’t call me detective at a time like that! But yes, I very much would like that”

 

Connor had been quick to pull Penelope back inside after that. Once in his apartment, he had quickly filled her water bowl back up only to find himself being picked up by Hank and carried to the bedroom.

He refuses to call what followed just “fucking” it had been too close to making love for him to be able to call it that.

Hank's hands had been too gentle on his body, his words to tender and loving, kisses and love bites all over his chest, for it to be simply fucking. Whatever subroutines Hank had downloaded were fucking amazing.

Connor had squirmed under Hank's touch, panting, loving every second of it, lavishing in the attention, soaking up every touch.

He had come first, back arching, panting Hank's name. Hank had followed close behind, tensing above him, LED blinking Red for a couple of seconds, body going completely stiff for a few moments before becoming pliant once again and collapsing on to of Connor.

“You ok there, Hank?” Connor had asked, petting the android's hair, feeling giddy and tired and for the first time in a long time, content.

“I might be in need of a soft reboot to clear my RAM, it is close to overloading.” He had lifted his head to look at Connor and smiled at him “I am glad I met you and became deviant. Emotions appear to be complicated but this, this might be the most fucking amazing thing I have experienced just yet.” Before Connor had been able to even think about on how to respond to THAT, Hank had flipped them over, so the human was pillowed on his chest and said “please try to sleep detective, I will now attempt a reboot, this might take a while”

“I…”

“go the fuck to sleep, Connor! You’ve been up for 31 hours!”

Connor had chuckled weakly, cuddled up against the Android and had let himself be lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of the android’s chest.

 

And now here right in the present, Connor squirms even closer to the Android in his bed, if that is even possible. He wants to stay like this forever, maybe Hank won’t notice he is no longer asleep.

“if you are awake detective, would you please allow me to make you breakfast?”

Or maybe not. He opens one eye and peers up at Hank “your dick was in my ass last night, I think we are on first name basis Hank so please, for the love of everything that is holy, call me Connor.”

“Understood.” A peck on the tip of his nose “if I make breakfast, will you eat?”

“No promises,” Connor says trying to burrow his face back into Hank's chest but to no avail, the android sits up, dislodging Connor in the process.

“Connor you need to eat, you can’t exist on coffee alone”

“Worked fine so far”

Hank buries his face in his hands and groans, such a human reaction, it makes Connor want to climb him like a tree “are all Humans as frustratingly stubborn as you are?”

“That depends, you see…” Connor is interrupted by his phone ringing.

 

He sits up, locating it on the floor and rolls over the bed to pick it up. It's his Brother. Fuck.

Connor moves to sit on the edge of the bed hesitates for a moment and then answers the call.

 

“Connor Andersson?”

“Please don’t pretend you don’t know who is calling you brother”

Connor sighs and buries his face in his free hand, the peace and contentless he felt only a moment ago gone, replaced with a cold knotted feeling settling in his gut. “well it was worth a shot, wasn’t it. What do you want? Come to gloat? Happy that I’ve probably lost my job? Everything I’ve fought for in the past few years?” yes it’s not fair, yes he might be a bit spiteful, but he is not in the mood for his little brother's mind games.

“No” Niles response is quiet, but it resonates through Connor like a shockwave, making some of the angry heat disappear, “do you really think I would do that?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” anger is replaced by bitterness, old wounds reopened. Memories of Niles silently standing next to their fathers as he tells Conner that he’s unwelcome at their mother’s funeral, his quiet agreement with their father’s hateful comments. It stings, it hurts no matter how deep Connor shoves it down.

“I… sorry. I just…” his brother sighs, seems to hesitate for a moment “did you watch the news yet?”

“No, I just woke up”

“Well, maybe you should. You and that… android of yours are all over the news. So… yeah just a heads up”

Connor sighs “why are you really calling Niles.”

Silence on the other end. Connor’s trying to fight down tears.

“I… I just wanted to say… I won’t press any charges, I… I talked to your captain and made sure you punching me won’t have any consequences.”

Connor stares blankly ahead in utter disbelieve “why?”

“Because…” Niles stops, and Connor can literally feel his struggle for words “because I think I know why you did it and I think… I think you are on the right side of history.”

“You're serious.”

“Yes, I… there are pictures of you and that HK800 android and… well, I think you made the right choice, so I don’t want…” his brother sighs “look I know we don’t have the best of relationships and I know that… I know that is kind of my fault but I… I would like to change that, maybe. If you would give me a second chance.”

Connor's vision turns blurry. This can’t be real, this can’t be true. But then again Connor can recognize an olive branch when he sees one. And this, this definitely is one. “yes…” he presses out, voice tight “yes I would like that.”

“great, that’s great. I… I’ll try to stay in contact ok? So… don’t be a stranger Connor. I miss my older brother you know”

“yeah. Yeah, I’ll call you I guess.” His vision is still blurry “see you around Niles”

“see you around Connor”

A click on the other end, the connection ends, the phone falls silent.

 

Connor is crying. When did he start to cry? He can’t exactly say. He blinks, trying to clear his eyes only to come face to face with Hank. the Android is crouching in front of him, one hand gently placed on his knee, his face laced with worry.

“Are you ok Connor?”

Tears are now streaming down his face, sobs shaking his body “no” Connor almost chokes on the words and then makes a soft sound as the android pulls him against his chest. In some part of his brain, he registers that this is the second time in less than 24 hours that he ends up sobbing in Hank's arms but right now he doesn’t care at all. This is him badly needing comfort. Needing it like air. And Hank is more than willing to provide it.

He holds him close until Connor feels like he can breathe again until he feels less like a slobbering mess and more like the adult that he is. Just a bit emptier and wrung out and… relieved? Glad? Confused? Definitely the last one.

“did that really just happen?” Connor asks, and his voice sounds tiny even to his own ears “did he really just? I didn’t imagine that, right?”

“no, you didn’t, that was indeed your brother apologizing to you for the shitty way he treated you during the past few years, though my social protocols tell me that he did so in a not very ideal way”

Connor laughs through his laugh is kind of a weak thing “well that’s my family to you… not very good at saying what they really want” he slumps against the android’s chest, feeling exhausted.

They stay like that for a few more minutes until Connor starts to untangle himself from their embrace “I should check the news to find out what Niles was talking about” the looks at Hank with a slightly sheepish smile “you said something about breakfast earlier? I think I could eat.”

Hank smiles at him “so you will eat if I make you food?”

“I think I just might”

 

* * *

 

His brother hadn’t been kidding when he said that they were kind of all over the news. Because they are.

There is video footage of them leading the army of androids, walking hand in hand. Followed by pictures of Markus and Simon holding hands while surrounded by soldiers, footage of the androids or Jericho singing, footage of Hank and Connor meeting up with Markus, of Markus’s speech.

And there are pictures of him and Hank, three to be exact. He recognizes them, they were taken just after the speech ended.

The first one is of Hank pressing a gentle kiss to his hand, holding it in his own. They are looking into each other’s eyes, gaze warm and filled with affection.

The next one is of them holding onto each other’s forearms, foreheads touching, Connor's eyes are closed, a soft smile on his face while Hank stares at him with something that Connor can only call love in his eyes.

And the last…. The last might be the most intimate one.

They are kissing. Nothing wild, just a chaste kiss on the lips, their eyes closed, and hands clasped. But the skin on Hank's hands is melted away only the white plastic underneath visible. It’s painfully obvious to anyone who’s willing to look what they are. Connor's Human hands in Hank's android ones. Human and Android sharing an intimate moment, a soft kiss after a temporary victory surrounded by falling snow and other Androids celebrating their freedom. A young couple lost in each other.

This one, Connor thinks, might be one for the history books. This one might be the picture people will look at in years and say: remember back then?

And to his surprise he finds himself to be perfectly fine with that.

Hank sits down next to him, handing him a plate with a stack of banana pancakes. Their hands brush, Connor leans against his side and takes a bite.

His past might have been filled with hardship and heartbreak but that doesn’t have the mean that his future will be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this didn't suck too bad. but here we are... the lesbian asexual is writing a gay sex scene... I tried to make it more explicit but couldn't find the right words so I left it kind of vague. 
> 
> Also in my mind, Android Hank is kind of cheesy, has actually no idea how to do the whole relationship and sex thing but those subroutines he installed are kind of amazing and kind of made for a more... well close and intimate relationship, not just a quick fuck or anything like that. Also I just like the thought of Hank being really gentle with Connor and Connor being kind of touch-starved and soaking up all of the attention.


End file.
